Midian City Parish
For the lost and lonely of Midian City, St. Michael's is a beacon of hope. Much more than a place of worship, this church is a sanctuary for those in need, a haven of relative safety from those who prowl the streets. Whether it's protection you seek, absolution, or simply a kindly ear, the doors of St. Michael's Church are open to all. Parish Contacts * Sister Darkness Odigaunt, Faction Leader * Guinevere Fouroux: Faction Second, Parish Staff Parish RP Events Mass Times: RP cancelled until further notice. St. Michael's School: Tuesdays: 6 PM slt Teachers: Sr. Darkness All other Parish RP Events are announced through the open enrollment Midian City Parish group. The church and its staff are available for IC weddings, funerals, baptisms, etc. Contact Darkness Odigaunt or Guinevere Fouroux. Joining the Parish Things to Know 1) '''St. Michael's is a Roman Catholic Church. The clergy are generally very accepting of other faiths, but services are RCC traditional (as much as possible within the limits of SL) and all clergy and staff must RP as Catholic. '''2) '''Clergy and Sisters: You do not need to be Catholic in RL. Most information can be found online. Think of it as researching the rules for the Catholic Cleric character class. If you need help getting started (or finding clothes), don't hesitate to ask. '''3) '''Join the Midian City Parish group. You must RP through a trial period as Parishioner first, even if your character is a fully professed priest or sister outside the parish. Then contact Eamon Cale to discuss your character's role in the parish and how you would like to bring them in. Parish Roles * '''Priest * Friar * Sister Requirements: Have a good working knowledge of Catholic tradition and ritual. Dress the part. Corrupt characters are welcome, but you must keep your corruption secret from the more honest members of the staff (or be willing to RP the consequences). * Parish Staff Requirements: For those interested in serving the parish in a clerical or support capacity--records, teaching, maintenance, etc.--without taking vows. RPing a Catholic is preferred, but not required, although you'll need a layman's knowledge of Church tradition. * The Watch Requirements: Preferably? A gun. The Parish Watch guard the parishioners, the church, and the people who live there. They have regular access to the belltowers, and take turns guarding against snipers in the towers and on the surrounding rooftops. * Parish Orphans Requirements: For Midian City orphans 16 years and younger. Small children welcome. Room, board, and education provided. * The Choir Requirements: Can you sing? Help lead the liturgical music at Mass. See Guinevere Fouroux about joining the Parish Choir. HQ and Consent Faction HQ St. Michael's Church Includes the main chapel, back rooms, choir loft, back "porch," all four belltowers and the church roof, the rectory, and the cloister. Level of Consent The church is left open to the public; the doors are rarely locked. Locked areas include the rectory, cloister, and the belltower stairs. Main Chapel Leaving prims that are easily cleaned up IC--bloodstains, letters, strange offerings, etc.--are fine. Please set to group so we can remove them as soon as they're cleared away IC. The church is regularly cleaned by the sisters, but certain areas of the church (like the lectern) aren't used every day, so if you want something to be found quickly, be sure to leave it in a likely place or IM the staff. Explosions and major damage to the church need OOC consent from the faction head. Explosions shouldn't damage the structural integrity of the church; the stonework must be intact. And have a good IC reason. The parish has a lot of enemies, so be original. ' Rectory and Cloister' The entrance to the rectory is through the room to the left of the altar. The cloister can be found through the double doors halfway down the right hand side of the church. These doors lead to private areas; they are always locked. Both areas are "safe zones." Players can escape there if they have a key, and consent must be given by the faction head to RP breaking down or destroying the doors. Only select parish staff have access to these areas unless special permission is given. Both areas are closely watched. Touch the rectory and cloister doors in-world for more information. Church Roof and Belltowers You are being watched. The belltowers of the church, and the roof itself, may seem quiet. You may think you're alone. But you are being observed from the shadows. You will not see your watcher. If your sense of smell is as good as a cat's, you may pick up their scent. But the wind is brisk up here. Their exact location is unknown. Unless you are parish staff or a cat, you will be given a warning. It may be verbal--a voice from the shadows. It may be physical--a warning shot at your feet. Either way, you'll be "asked" to leave. If you do not leave at once, you will be shot. In a normal human, it will not be lethal, but you will require immediate medical attention. If you remain, the next shot will be to kill. OOC information: All four belltowers and the church's roof are under 24 hour guard. Only parish staff and cats may remain. If you would like to RP getting caught and/or fired on, IM one of the following to set up a time: * Niklaus Caproni * Guinevere Fouroux * Masha Eilde * Bailey Longcloth If you're visibly unarmed and only interested in sitting in the towers for a bit, we may leave you alone. It's your choice; if you would like some RP, IM and ask. But unless your character is a natural climber (like a neko), you will need equipment to get up here. RP accordingly, and be reasonable. A grappling hook is hardly standard gear. The doors to the belltower stairs are kept locked. Only Sister Darkness and the Parish Watch hold the keys. Any and all RP that ignores this information will be considered null and void by the Parish. Attacks Inside the Church For attacks resulting in sexual assault, murder, or incapacitation requiring outside assistance in leaving the church (i.e. bleeding to death on our carpet, no friend in sight), seek OOC consent from the faction head beforehand. Due to the nature of many parish characters, attacks inside the church--particularly of parishioners or parish staff--become a Big Deal and a Major Plot. Please ask us first so other Plots aren't derailed. Failure to ask consent means we may void the RP and ignore it as a faction. The Supernatural Question Although the Church believes in an unseen world, including angels and demons, these entities are prohibited in the sim. And vamps and lycans, while part of Midian, are considered creatures of legend by the average citizen. The parish's "official," public stance is to regard them as superstitions. Personal experiences may vary. We ''do ''occasionally RP supernatural plots, but they should allow for players who do not want to accept a supernatural cause. No magic or anything that cannot be explained as psychological in nature. For example: Exorcisms could be true faith, or the power of suggestion on an unsound mind. And remember: Contrary to what you might see in the movies, exorcisms are ''not ''standard fare for the Church, which tends to seek a rational explanation before permitting the rite. Links Midian City Parish on Flickr category:Factions Category:Locations